Hosted, or cloud-based applications, refer to off-site or remote applications that are provided to users, often across network connections. The applications, for example, may be developed and provided by the entity hosting the application, may be developed by the entity employing the application, or may be developed by a third party separate from those two entities. A hosted application may be executed in a data center, and accessed by a client application across a network, such as the Internet. Some hosted applications may be web-based applications, which may be accessed across a network using a web browser.